The High Road
by Ada Nivans
Summary: Ada finds the boyscout in a way. The boyscout wishes she left him to die. The man behind it all is after Piers for another purpose greater than the one Ada was after. When Piers is subject to becoming the next B.O.W., Ada intervenes and begins the longest most deadliest race to save the world and her stubborn partner. Based on the Song The High Road by Three Days Grace.
1. Chapter 1

This made the fifth time her body collided with the wall. Her gun slid under a table making it impossible to reach from her angle. The Glava Smech snapped his beetle like jaws; mouth bright orange just like lava. Ada didn't see it sneak up behind her which was odd due to her position. Today was just the start of her shocking surprises. The monster stuck again in hopes of finishing his prey off but Ada was the first to flip herself clear of the snapping jaws and roundhousing it into the table to the right of her. More or less it wasn't moving anymore but she better than to assume it was dead. She took off sprinting through the crooked doorway of the rubble. Where was she? She was looking for _Him._ The BSAA agent that was declared dead six months ago according to Chris _"Impossible to kill" _Redfield to his team. Don't even dare ask how she found this out when she was still wanted for Carla's fucked up mess she created. When the tell of Piers Nivans destroying Haos with massive electrical bolts and surges; even remembering who Chris was reached Neo- Umbrella and soon her ears, Ada had to act fast.

She could have saved him and Chris both. A part of her wanted to but she was tired of being a guardian angel for a day. Turns out that only Chris made it back with a fantastic story to tell. Ada didn't know Piers. She didn't want to get to know him either. Nothing personal, just that she wasn't so outgoing. The Underwater Facility was a complete mess too. Walls pressed against each other like dominos that reached the end point. Debris, fowl smelling odors, and dead decayed bodies was all that remained of all of Carla's hard work. For someone that spent their entire waking life on destroying Simmons left valuable information out in the open. Ada had been searching the place for an entire week, looking for what remained of Piers. Only thing she stumbled upon was an arm trapped behind a torn off wall and stuck on a sharp piece of metal. It wasn't much but it told her that this must have been the room where the magic happened for them both. She took the mangled limb just in case it could be used for something. Now she wandering down the hall leading to the escape pod room; it was the last part of the place and all that remained. Everything else had sank beyond reachable. She grabbed the nearest thin piece of metal to wedge the door open, a foot pressed against the charred white door to help. It slowly, teasingly began to slide open allowing her time to slip inside while jumping back so it could close behind her. She smiled without meaning and turned around to gaze at what was left of the room. It was….  
"Livable." She muttered to herself. All the rubble and collapsed pieces of foundation and walls had been piled on top of pods after more pods. Only one hole lacked an escape pod though. The control panel to launch it to freedom was fried to a crisp. Everything was fried. She continued to look around with a stricken gaze. Maybe he was dead and floating somewhere in the ocean or washed up on a beach giving people a scare. Maybe Neo-Umbrella had already beaten her to the punch or maybe-

The wind flew from her lungs as she was sent to the side of the room. Ada rolled over on to her stomach sputtering and groaning. Bloody brown boots dragged itself over into her view; she could also hear the crackling of electricity. Maybe he was the one that just bust her in the back of the damn head. Soon as he was close enough, Ada clipped him off his feet and snatched her remaining pistol out to aim and proceed to kill him with. Piers was too far gone to be saved. A monster. A killer. But she finally got to see his face..What was left to be seen. His right side was mutated and mutilated, thick slime and blood pouring out his exposed wounds. His ribs were also protruding out his side. His arm was pulsating, twitching, and electricity still crackling and surging. Closer observation was next on his face. His left side was normal minus the bluish and purplish veins running under his eyes and through his cheeks. His right eyelid was missing and covered with thick green and yellow puss like gook. His skin had split from being so thin as the mutation became worse, some parts of his neck open. Piers crashed to the ground after her attack only shrieking out in more pain. "K-Kill me…" Came his weak whisper before his left eye closed and the right one rolled back in his head. Ada stood there with her gun aimed and ready to grant his last wish. That was until she realized he spoke to her. J'avo's didn't talk to you. They uttered gibberish not last request and pleas.  
"I may have better use for you yet…Nivans." Ada smirked and lifted him up.

_He finally had died, thankfully. No more pain and suffering with the infection. Only one thing was confusing him though: Why was it so dark? He couldn't float around like a ghost and see his family and loved ones. It was as if he was trapped inside his own body! After seeming to be in a coma, Piers Nivans finally began to feel the cold wetness over his frame. Ripples traveled from_ _neck all the way up to his temples. It tore at his brain and his temples, his chest burned from lack of oxygen. This could not be happening to him again! He threw his hands out forward, his wild thrashing doing nothing but sending his body into overdrive. Breathe Piers! Breathe and calm down! Finally his hands pressed against something solid and he pushed with all his might, teeth bared. Crack..Crack..ZAP! Piers felt the jolts rip through his body shocking him continuously. His eyes flew open suddenly, bright olive colored slits staring right through water and glass. Son of a Bitch! No wonder he wasn't dead, someone had rescued him from his imprisonment under the water. The shocking only increased until the glass finally shattered releasing him from that entrapment case._

Ada had the feeling he would be waking up soon. After all, it had been over several long weeks that he was in there healing. She was pleased at all the reports and samples she was able to savage from him and that arm of his. Ada had cut the thing off and wala, his arm grew back and his powers stayed with him. Conner said he had bonded with the virus making him a rare and special blood type. It was the way that he kept marveling over Piers that made her question this man and his motives. He did work for Neo-Umbrella and was Simmons's Nephew. Ada and him clashed heads over who would keep Piers and also, what would they do with him. Ada agreed to keep him until he healed and was on his feet before handing him over. Conner had thrown her a sideways glare and took his leave without another word. Even he could tell that the tone of possession that outlined Ada's tone told him that she was not giving Piers back. Ada walked into the room, grabbing a white lab coat off the hanger, and placing it over the naked shivering man. He growled more now while clawing his head with his fingers in pain. The surge was too strong to fight, he felt like exploding all of the energy out of him. Piers curled up into a moaning ball; Ada just standing in front of him watching. Poor thing..He was suffering more now than he was when she found him. Then she spoke.

"Relax, Piers. It's the only way the pain will cease." She watched his head snap up to stare at her with a stunned expression that shifted into anger and pain. So much for relaxing huh? Instead of attacking her like he looked like he was ready to do, Piers gripped the lab coat and wrapped it around himself then stood up. "Where am I? I thought you were dead! Why are you helping me?! Where is Chris?!" All those questions were blurted out in a rush. Ada chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Which one do I have to answer first? I take it that you saw Carla die too huh?" She said half amused. Piers scowled at her remark clenching his fists. This was not time for her little mind games and tricks. She spoke of this woman name Carla as if it was all so obvious. "Just answer the first one!" He snarled out. Ada pretended to be stunned by his aggression and smirked deviously. He yelled at her and hoped to get any answers? Oh no, that wasn't going to happen. She turned around on the heels of her boots then marched over to a metal table. She patted the cold metal and inclined her head. "I have to run a few more tests on your blood cells to make sure everything is running smoothly. Perhaps if you are a good boy, I'll reward you with some answers. Sound fair?"  
Piers chewed his bottom lip watching the red shirt, leather pants and boot clad woman taunting him like some dog! He was a man for fuck sake, not her little toy! Two could play this game… The young man tightened his grip around his coat and said, "Fuck you." Ada tilted her head to the side and actually laughed. "Such a dirty mouth you have, Piers! I'm not sure if I should be scared that you may actually do just that…Considering you are naked." She said while turning her back to him. Piers turned red and spun around to keep his back to her. _ Stubborn bitch.._ Piers thought in his mind with a near silent sigh. Maybe if he did what she said, he could get some clothing and a possible room to himself without her being near him. "…..What do I have to do?" He deadpanned. Ada glanced over her shoulder this time, showing very high satisfaction. "Just let me check your temperature and blood, and then you will be on your way." Piers turned around and forced his legs to walk over near her. Once he sat down like a stubborn child waiting to get a shot, Ada began to prepare just that: A shot. Piers transformed his face into another deep setting scowl. "More needles..You must be use to doing this.." He said. Ada paused her current task with a scoff. Stupid fool still thought that she was responsible for J'avos and every other outbreak that Carla caused! She gently tilted his head to the side so she could get a good view of his neck, part of her wanting to ring it like a rag. "Uhm, no. I have never done research and experiments on anyone. Most of my life I was the victim."  
Piers snorted at her comment and asked, "So what are you doing with a place like this then? It's not exactly the Sunnydale hotel. You had me in cryostasis for however long it's been and now you're runni- OW!" He hissed feeling the sharp prick jab directly in his..Jugular?! Ada looked more triumphant this time around too. Probably because she was draining out glasses after cups after pitchers of fucking blood out his body. He gave another twitch of agony when the needle was finally removed and slid further away from her; well as far as he could while still being seated on the table. She held the needle up to the light examining the reddish black liquid in the vial. Another test would have to been done quickly but for now she could focus on her live subject for now. Ada walked over to the cluttered table and placed the vial inside a pouch marked with his initials. After placing it inside, she opened the desk drawer and tossed it inside. She should be more careful with her samples. "Now that is done, how about I show you to your room and get you something to eat." Ada suggested to the handsome enemy of hers. Piers smacked a hand to the side of his neck where another continuous trail of blood trickled down his neck. He took a breath and held it in. All in all she was no good so he would have to find what lies beneath those golden eyes that stared down and almost through his soul. And then she smiled that sick twisted smile she constantly gave him whenever their eyes met. What did she want with him? After killing all those innocent people along with his team members, why help him? Ada removed her gaze from Piers figuring he wasn't going to say anything else or even make a comment on what she said. "Well, it was fun taking care of you up until now, Nivans. But now your care is in the hands of Darnell Conner, not nearly as gentle as I was." She said smoothly as she started to make her way towards the door and take her leave. Her hearing must have been on top of things today because she could have sworn she heard him swallow terribly hard just before he fell into stride behind her. "Wait, you still haven't told me where I am or what's happening or even what day it is! So now you're just going to leave me like some lost dog?!" Piers snarled out losing his control much easier now. Ada punched in a code too quick for his eyes to catch and smiled. "See you later, Boyscout." And with that, the Vixen left out the room with no more than a quick glance over her shoulder. He felt as if his feet were frozen to the floor. She said she would show him to his room! Give him some damn clothes! Don't forget food! All Piers could do was stare at the door for a few seconds longer before he lunged and slammed into the white metal doors with all his strength and might. His fists pounded and his feet kicked sporadically in hopes she would come back so he could beat the answers out of her right here and now! But as the clock overhead ticked and tocked was when Piers noticed that Ada Wong was indeed gone. His curiosity was broken in two that she would leave him in this room to rot and probably freeze to death. Thanks very much! "Just get it together Piers…Keep calm and maybe you can snap the next person's neck that walks through those doors." He said outloud and waited. And Waited. And yes…Waited. Then someone tapped in a code on the other side of the door and it began to part. Piers had begun to lose when his moment of freedom came bursting into the light. He didn't even pause to see who it was but just reacted violently. The nurse was sent into the back wall screaming in terror at the sudden attack and the male sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could carry himself. The next doctor reached out to grasp his right wrist and pull him in whatever direction he was aiming for. But Piers snarled and turned around with inhuman speed, his body surging up enough electricity to blast the man clean through the wall. The doctors body went sailing like a ragdoll and went limp once he fell to the ground. Left leg shot out on its own to land right in the stomach of another nurse while his elbow met the jaw of a doctor. Each move was done entirely too fast for anyone to grasp. They reached and he zoomed out the way to send a blast of energy right through the white halls. He had no time to figure out what was happening to him right now but just run and get out alive! The BSAA agent spun around on his heels to run when her foot met the side of his face. Hard. The blow sent him spinning around in a circle followed by a stunned dance on his unsteady feet. His eyes locked on Ada and instantly he wanted to fry her into a crisp. But she was already on him delivering multiple kicks and punches to his face and mid-section.  
"Enough!" Pier hollered out and released another massive surge throughout the halls. Ada was sent soaring back into the wall before her too, laid still right where she fell. Piers shook his head as the pain began to cloud his vision, staggering forward to where the Asian woman had fallen. Once he got close enough to her, the pain made his knees give out and also his strength to stay conscious. Just as she had collapsed, so did Piers, right next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Conner leaned over the male that was lying unconscious in debris and rubble that he had caused from his little escape plan; the man clearly wasn't aware of his own strength . He seemed to be waking up now despite being out for a few hours. That had given the employers time to clean up the dead bodies and go back to their regularly scheduled work routine. Piers groaned , his fingers curling into claws and his face transforming into pain. "Impressive powers C has given you, Nivans. You seem to be handling the gift just well." Conner noted. Piers couldn't tell if the man was being sarcastic or was complimenting him. Whatever he was saying, it made his damn head hurt.  
"S-Shut up!" He shouted and rolled over on his back, hands stretching out on each sides of him. But something was wrong. Where was Ada? Surely he had passed out next to her! His eyes strained to see past bright lights and dark shadows which were crowding over him. "Where is s-she?" Came the sniper's blurt. Connor continued to stare down at him , looking quite puzzled until he figured it out. What was this fool concerning himself about the spy for? He should have not had any need for her right now anyway. "All dead bodies have been removed, Piers. You killed _everyone_ you came into contact with." Conner said. Piers sat up, more groaning and grunting leaving his vocals in the process. That bitch still needed to tell him where he was and what was going on! He just had to snap and kill everyone including her or so this man said. Connor wore a bright white lab coat with dark slick back hair. Frown lines were visible but not so many laugh lines around his mouth. Figures. The man looked like he lacked every humor bone in his body. His blue eyes were cold and dead. Like the rest of the world now was. After clambering to his feet, Connor placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. "Lets get you something to wear before we continue on our way…Oh and I am Darnell Conner. I own this facility after my Uncle was killed. Make a long story slightly short, in his will apparently he left all his funds and laboratories to me. Funny story, eh Piers?" The young BSAA agent didn't look amused, only angered more than he had been before he woke up. His shoulder rolled so Connor was no longer touching him as he looked down the hall.  
"Yeah, ha ha. Now can we go and find me some fucking clothes?! I'm freezing my balls off around here!" Connor blinked twice in surprise but he only smiled and began trudging down the hall. Here he asked all about Piers; which Piers wasn't too thrilled to keep explaining about what happened or how old he was. He wasn't sure if Connor was making notes in his mind by the way he kept saying "noted" all the damn time. Either way, Piers found himself wondering about what Ada had meant when she said that Connor would not be as gentle as she was. It wasn't like she had been gentle from the way she shoved that needle into his neck and drained him like a juice box. Finally they had reached a small white room that only had what he dreaded: A single metal table. His sour expression was almost lightened when a pair of black khakis and a black T-shirt was shoved into his hands. Connor only turned his back while Piers quickly got dressed; man couldn't get no freaking privacy around this shit bucket of a place. Once he slid on a pair of black combat boots, he felt much better about himself. Could have been better if they had given him a pair of boxers but whatevever. His hand reached up to grip at a scarf that was no longer there…His special scarf. No one would ever know what that thing meant to him. Finally he sighed and let his arms drop by his side. "So now what? I just stay here and rot?" He asked. Conner turned around with that same creepy smile on his face. "In fact, that's an excellent way to put it, Nivans. But for now at least, you are safe to rest." The man's phone rang and he departed to take the call. Narrowed eyes were trained on his back until the doors closed. But this was not going to stop Piers from still trying to decipher all the information he could get. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

_"I'm guessing the J'avo is alive and stable at the moment?" A female voice asked curiously.  
"Yes, but he did cause major casualties after he woke up. He killed everyone in Sector 45. Right now I have him in a room ready for further testing." Connor replied. Silence was on the other end as the woman took in all she had heard.  
"If he bonded with C, I wish to know what part of his body has the most cells. After you have it, dispose of him."_

Pier's jerked his head back from the door for a second as terror struck his body. Then he listened again, this time shaking.

_"Well his whole body has been infected, Jessica. And I am afraid that disposing of him would destroy all of C and any results we can get from it."  
"Then dissect him piece by piece until you get my virus!" And the line went dead silent._

So now he knew what Ada had meant! Perhaps she wasn't trying to harm him but keep him from being harmed! He had to get out now before he was cut open like a game of operation! But where could he go? How could he hide? The door slid open and Piers barely had time to scramble over to the metal table and play dumb before Connor came in. "Well," he began cheerfully. "There has been some change of plans. I need you to—" His sentence was cut short as he was blasted back into the hallway. That was one way to get the hell out of this damn place. He moved past Connor and scanned the long white hallways of twists and turns. Ugh could this damn day get any worse? Just as the thought left his mind, the floor shook beneath then it rounded the corner. The Napad tore down tables that was on each side of the wall and focused his attention on Nivans. "Ah fuck me." He groaned and threw himself forward at the mutant creature. The beast lunged at the human, hands outstretched and waiting to grasp. Just as he did that, Piers dropped to his knees and leaned back to slide under the beast. His body seemed to love making him ache afterwards since the moves he did was never by his own will. The Napad slammed into floor, whirled around to face him again, and pounded his chest like an angry gorilla. Piers gritted his teeth in frustration, eyes watching his target. This time when the Napad charged, his legs locked up on him. No matter how many times he tried to move them they stayed put. It gained speed now, cracking the tiles in the floor from his power. Only a few feet from Nivans, an arrow went right through his shelled head and sent him toppling over on his side. Piers barely had time to see the arrow had came through the wall before the explosion sent him soaring back and the floor giving way. He felt himself falling but when it came down to meeting the impact of the ground below, his body twisted itself to land on its feet. The alarms above began to go off letting him know it was time to flee. By now he was trying to figure out where the hell he should go to get out of the place! His head turned to stare at a window that didn't seem to be blocked by piled up desks, floating paper, and fire. "Okay body, I didn't give a shit about all the other lame brained ideas and stunts you pulled. But this has to be the craziest sh—" Annnd he was running towards the window at top speed. He crashed out, screaming more like a suicidal bitch does when they regret jumping. The ground seemed to get closer as he waited for death but someone swooped in and grabbed him around the waist. At least his horrible screaming ceased now. That was until he was released on a rooftop where a Napad was just waiting for them at.  
"The hell are you doing?!" He demanded getting closer to the thing. His body lurched into the air, eyes wide, heart pounding, while his foot met the creatures face. His shell shattered into pieces as he fell back off the building with Piers following right after it. Feet met its chest and hands began to surge up enough energy to cause a blackout in five states. He aimed his hands downward, the Napad snarling and biting. Then again it happened. Energy left his hands and began to rip apart the creature. It was sent into an agonizing screech until it was silenced with the impact of ground and someone once again snagging him out the air. They landed on the flat surface somewhere in a deserted area. "Thought you were a goner." Came the velvet sweetness of Ada wong's voice. She had her infamous crossbow in one hand and was putting away her grapple gun with the other. Piers frowned deeply. She…Connor said that everyone was dead! There now had to be a reason he was willing to kill her off.. "Erm..Y-Yeah. A goner." He deadpanned. A soft simper escaped the coquette 's lips as she fastened her hookshot behind her back. Looking around you wouldn't even be able to tell that the facility had belonged to the Madman known as Darnell Connor; such a civilized placed. Nevertheless, it was crumbling to the ground in the distance; the flamboyant boom shook the ground. Ada smiled even if it was to herself before nudging the J'avo beside her. "We should get moving." She said. Piers fumbled with his hands wanting to ask her how she survived, how she came back in time to..Save him again. Instead, he just fell into slow steps behind her.

_He was very interesting to watch sleep. So innocent and peaceful like a blameless child. She finally was able to get him to her car and leave Mexico unseen. Connor would be looking for them…And so would she. Sometimes he would flinch, mumble feebly, and soon go back to sleep. Ada had tried to talk to him whenever he woke up, but Piers would just give her a filthy look that lasted until she dropped her eyes—His eyes were strange now. They would flash a bright olive green, pupils dilating into slits and he looked as if he was ready to attack at any giving moment._

_"What do you want with me?"_

_Ada had turned her attention on him and not on the road now. The sun was starting to crawl once again behind the clouds so the stars could come out to play with the moon. It was clear why she saved him: He had a purpose. A key to ending all of the madness that had been brought into the world. Sadly, he lost his humanity as the unrelenting price._

_"It's complicated."_

_Was it really? To tell him what he was? Why she had savaged him out that shithole of a rundown underwater facility three weeks ago? Neo-Umbrella told her that she had a new job, that a strong radiating surge was in the middle of the sea. Hell on wheels to get there and was worth every bit of trouble. Ada looked back at the road once more, softly sighing._

_"The fuck is so complicated about your use for me? I ask and that's the lame excuse you can come up with." He snorted, eyes rolling quickly. "Then tell me about those people back there—Why Napads are used as guard dogs. Why someone wants to cut me open."_

_Her head snapped over to him. Did /she/ know about Piers already? "Hm~ I think everything is a little to complicated for you to grasp in time. I'll tell you one day…All in time."_

_Time however, was not on their side._

"What do you mean,_ gone?"_Chris Redfield asked the african woman seated across from him at the large conference table. "He was apart of this team and his files-Every goddamn thing was in here a few weeks ago. Now it's just vanished?" Sheva Alomar, Jill Valentine, and the newest SOU, Bradley summers was all staring meekly at their Captain. Sheva hated to be the one to bring bad news so soon when the bloke was still grieving. Hazel-nut eyes had softened unlike her comrade's. Someone had robbed the BSAA of any and all files that belonged to Piers Nivans- All the way down to his locker items. Chris scrubbed a massive hand over his face to wipe away the despair riddled throughout.

"I'm sorry Chris. But I found nothing about Piers at all! It's as if he never existed..Never was born. I had Josh and his men to check into it and it's a very rare case indeed. Who would want someone's files and belongings?" She queried. Chris shook his head to silence her. A deadman's files just so happen to be gone, poofed, vanished. No one knew a fucking thing about it and barely paid it any attention. This needed to be looked into by the government! He would tear the earth apart to find out what had happened to his best friend's existence.

"Anything we can do to help?" Jill asked her husband, a small hand finding his shoulder comforting. The burly man looked over them all before saying, "Get me Agent Kennedy and Harper. Contact Sherry and she if she also can come in. Bring in the best hackers, researchers, and data analysist you can find."

_****_

A/N: This chapter wasn't long, I'm aware of. I just wanted to get all the characters into the plotline is all. Chapter 3 will be longer, and the mystery woman will be revealed! There will be plenty of Ada X Piers fluff involved so just give me a chance to update. I'll also post a few more drabbles today to keep you busy until I'm done. R/R, I enjoy hearing suggestions and thoughts. Spelling mistakes are in this too probably, haven't edited it yet. Thanks for reading and enjoy!


End file.
